Life in the Sewers
by Mauroukaki
Summary: Leo's out getting a little fresh air, Mikey is Batman, Raph's room is locked for good and Donnie is working on his new invention. Join the four brothers in their journey and find out what will happen next! Cover image art by: nickelodeon
1. Chapter 1: Rain

**Yay! My first fanfic :D Nothing special, just wanted to share with you :3**

**Oh, quick note: the text in italics is Leo's memories - I've put an asterisk so you'll know where it begins :D**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own them... sadly TT ^ TT**

**Oh, what can I do? xD**

* * *

"Sensei, shall we go out now we're done training?" Leo asked.

"Sure, Leonardo, but don't get yourselves in trouble" the blue-masked turtle nodded a 'yes' and turned to his brothers.

"K, so, who's coming with me?"

Raph lifted his head from his comic "Um, if you don't mind Leo, I'd rather stay inside. All this training has killed me. I think you can take Mikey though; Don is too busy with his new invention" he turned back to his comic.

"You know, it's about to rain. I would love to come but this-"

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

_Warning: Oxygen has lowered to 20%_

_Condition Critical_

"Come on!" Mikey whispered to the game."…But this galaxy is _way_ too difficult" his youngest brother continued his sentence. "Oh, it's fine guys." Leo smiled "you stay here, I won't be late." Raph turned to his brother smiling "Bye Leo!" he glanced at Mikey "Won't you say goodbye?"

Mikey took his eyes off the game "Bye Leo!"

_Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeep_

_Mission Failed_

"Man! I lost. For once again." The orange-masked turtle sighed " Hey Raph! A little help here?"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Leo was sitting on a rooftop enjoying the gentle rain on his shoulders

"Well this ain't so bad!" he told to himself. "It's not raining that heavily."

He really enjoyed watching and listening to the city at night. It felt like.. Like it was breathing. He could hear a few cars on the road. He could almost picture the kids sleeping in the back seats.

_"But Mum! We're not tired!" _a kid voice put him out of his thoughts.

_"I don't know if you are tired or not, but it's late and you won't be able to wake up on time for school."_ their mother replied in a strict tone, still, somehow, you could hear it was filled with care _"Come on, it's bed time."_

As he was sitting there, he remembered Raph breaking into his room terrified

_*"Leo! Leo! Wake up! Mikey's got insane!" Leo looked at his brother, his bright green eyes were almost glowing in the dark "He thinks he's Batman!"_

_"What?" he blinked trying to see what time it was. Immediately he fell heavily his pillow. "Is this a prank?" he sighed with his face buried in it. "It's 2:00 am" Raph opened the light "He's gonna wreck the lair! Get up and help me at least save something!" A loud war cry echoed "See?!"_

_They both got downstairs and saw that Mikey had cornered Don "As the protector of Gotham City and I owe to get you to the police station!" He looked at Raph. "Robin! Were have you been?! I've finally captured Joker!" He looked at Leo "Good. I can see you brought a new partner. Good job. I'm really proud of you." Raph let out a bored sigh. "Mikey, that's Leo, our oldest brother __and I am… uh.." he looked at Leo "I need some help here" he whispered. Leo's blue eyes narrowed at his try to find something to say "And this is Raph, also your older brother and um… let's say you should go to bed and we'll take care of umm.. Joker. Ok?" _

_"As a sample of my trust I will leave him to you. But take care. He's dangerous!" Mikey said and 'flew' away._

_"Thanks guys" Donnie smiled "Let's not let him ever again watch Batman movie marathons" The three of them laughed quietly but a loud laugh escaped Raph's mouth. "Oops" he said still holding back from laughing._

Leo laughed by his self. An unexpected flash came up, then a thunder roared loudly.

"Seems like there will be a storm. A heavy one." In no time it was raining heavily. "Or even an electric storm. Better get home before I'm seen. Or electrified"

When he finally got to the lair, everything was shank in deep darkness.

And he didn't hear a noise "Weird" he said to himself. " I thought I could hear Raph yesterday from down here"

Suddenly, he felt a force on his back, pushing him to the cement floor. In no time, he drew one of his katanas, bringing it to his attacker's throat.

* * *

**The first 5 to review will get a COOKIEH! :3**


	2. Chapter 2: It's all about bacon

**Chap 2 is here! ****Thanks to DetectiveCritic1412 and nightfury97 for their reviews; they**** also get a cookie! :D**

**[Cookie-giveaway-meter: 3 cookies left! Hurry!]**

**Anyways, enjoy and the next one will be up soon! :3**

**And...**

**I still don't own them, but I wish I did x3**

* * *

Once his eyes got used in the dark, he saw his brother stepping on him, holding his sai in one hand, ready to attack. Leo put away his sword "Raph!" he kept his voice low enough but allowed himself to sound surprised. The red-masked turtle's eyes widened, the rough expression on his features disappeared and surprise took over his face "Leo?" he lowered his sai, got off him and helped him to his feet. "What happened?" the young leader asked once he got up.

"I didn't feel like sleeping so I stayed up reading my comic. When you came in, I thought the Foot ninjas had broken in here." Leo shivered in the thought of the Foot breaking into the lair.

"Um helloooo!" His younger brother waved his arm in front of his face "Leonardo Hamato, connection with Planet Earth!" the blue masked turtle found himself looking somewhere that he couldn't even tell where it was, eyes wide. "Yes?"

"You know you were somewhere else, right?"

"Let's just don't talk about them now. What about getting some sleep so we can catch up with the others tomorrow?"

Raph yawned "Heck yeah! Before dawn!" they both chuckled and headed to their rooms.

"Night Leo!"

"Night Raph!" Leo sat on his bed and took of his armor. The next moment, Raph popped his head in the room "Um, Leo.. My door's locked."

Leo cocked his eyebrow "Locked? Can't be. Did you tried pushing it harder?"

"Yeah, but _it won't open_!" Raph punched the wall, just as hard as to show his frustration – luckily he wasn't that angry; Leo could tell he was just tired and wanted this goddamn door to open so he could have a peaceful sleep. He got up.

"Let's go check it out." When he was in front of the door, he put all of his strength on it. He tried again but the door kept shut. He turned to his brother, who had now started to get angrier and angrier. "Nothing" The red-masked turtle slid against the wall, getting himself in a sitting position, put his arms on his knees, pushed his chin on them and sighed angrily. "Great. Now what?" He looked at Leo who turned his eyes away from his as soon as they met. The next moment he turned to face him "You could try sleeping in my room tonight. I think I have a sleeping bag." He gave him a comforting smile.

"I guess one night won't hurt!" Raph got up and followed his brother to his room.

He left his armor next to Leo's and helped him get down the sleeping bag.

"There you go!" the blue masked turtle watched as his brother curled in it "Comfy?"

He turned to him "Yes. Thanks." he murmured as he closed his eyes.

Leo looked at his brother and smiled "No problem" He turned off the light and wrapped his blanket around him.

* * *

**The next morning**

Raph stretched and a loud "crack" sounded from his elbow.

"You know-" a loud yawn "you woke me up"

He turned to the direction the voice came from "My god Leo! What a light sleeper you are!" He smiled happily, his brother smiled back

"Uh.. What time is it?" Leo said narrowing his eyes, still trying to get used to the light that was coming from the open door. _Wait…light?_ _Sunlight couldn't reach normally down there. There were two options: Or a window (something that was impossible) or.._

"FIRE!" Leo yelled jumping out of his bed, rushing to the kitchen. "Where are you going?" he heard Raph behind him.

As he got in the kitchen, he bumped on Mikey. The orange-masked turtle looked at him confused.

"MIKEY! WE-" he saw the frying pan behind him.

"Relax, Leo. I'm just making breakfast" Mikey said obviously annoyed.

"Oh! You were. But the light… and then I-"

"It's all under control. Just the eggs got on fire" he said turning his back to keep an eye on the bacon.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE COULD'VE" the blue-masked turtle suddenly realized something "Were did you get the eggs from?" he said looking at him suspiciously.

"April gave them to me!" Mikey said with a giant smile on his face.

"My god, look at that! Bacon!" Raph sneaked from behind Mikey's shoulder and grabbed one.

"Ah! Raph!" they both jumped up scared.

"When did you get here?" Leo asked, trying to calm down his heartbeats.

"A few minutes before. The smell of bacon led me here!" he chewed on it with bliss. "Want some?"

"Leave something for me!" Mikey complained. "You ate it all!"

"Then make more. That's mine." He stuffed as much as he could in his mouth.

Mikey fell on him trying to save the last one "Ugh.. Give it!"

"No!" Raph pushed him away and put the last one in his mouth. "I won!" he lied on the couch laughing happily.

His younger brother gave him a killing look " You are _so_ gonna pay for this!" he hissed.

"Well" Raph stretched his body until he was almost as long as the couch he was lying on "Until then, I'm gonna enjoy my life!"

Donnie walked downstairs "Who's going to kill who?"

Raph turned to his side and lied on his lower arm so he could face him. "Mikey said he's gonna kill me-" Leo interrupted him "Because you ate his last bacon, Raph. You won't like it either."

"You guys have_ bacon_?!" Donnie's brown eyes widened.

"Yeah, but there would be more if someone didn't eat it all" Mikey tilted his head towards Raph "Oh, c'mon Mikey! It was just bac-" he felt a sudden force on his face, then water all over it. He took off the rubber piece "Mikey!" he yelled fiercely.

"Told ya you were going to pay!" Mikey said balancing the water bomb in his hand, ready to hit him again.

"You're gonna _die_! I'll cut you into tiny pieces, then fry you and-"

"Save me Leo!" Mikey ran behind his brother letting out a scared scream "He'll turn me into bacon!"

The hotheaded turtle rushed towards Mikey, but Donnie held him back "Cool it Raph! He's just playing around!"

"Let go Don!" Raph growled and pulled himself forwards causing his brother to lose his grip.

The red-masked turtle left out a surprised cry. As he hit the floor he felt something hot pouring down his face. A voice.

_"Raph!"_


	3. Chapter 3: Don't fall asleep

**So yay! :D**

**Next chap is up! *does crazy cute dance***

**Thanks to SFGPband13**** for his/her review, also, another cookie given :3**

**[Cookie-giveaway-meter: 2 cookies left! Heads up!]**

**Ooh, Skillet _so_ inspires meh! ^ w ^**

**I don't own them...**

**For once again, but I hope I will as a Christmas Present lulz**

**Enjoy Chap 3! :D**

* * *

"_Donnie! Keep an eye on him, I'm gonna get Splinter!" _their voices were swirling in his head, they were curling and flexing like snakes. Behind his closed eyes he was sure he was seeing… what those were anyway? So bright and beautiful…

"_I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't throw you that balloon!" _

Leo came just in time, Splinter running behind him. Once he saw his son lying there, still, he rushed towards him "Raphael!" he kneeled next to him. "Help me carry him"

Leo held him carefully by his upper body, and his eyes widened in horror. Blood was pouring all over the left side of Raph's face, before dripping on his hand. He closed his eyes for a second to wash away this picture and looked straight on the wall. Donnie grabbed him by his waist. Mikey followed them crying in panic; there was nothing he could do… He just wished his brother wasn't badly hurt. They carried him to the purple masked turtle's lab where they placed him carefully on the table. Mikey stood next to him while Donnie quickly examined him. "Is… is he gonna need blood?" Mikey shivered still panicked.

"No. Luckily it's not something to worry about, he just gashed his eyebrow." he nodded to Leo to get Mikey out of the room.

"Let Donnie do his job, Mikey. Don't worry about Raph, we'll be just fine" he gave his baby brother a fake smile, trying to hide he was worried too. They sat on the couch, Mikey curled up where his brother was laughing in joy moments before.

He fell into his brother's arms crying "I'm scared, Leo" he inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. _It's just a nightmare. Raph will be ready to kill me because I threw him the balloon. He will be there. Any second now._

"Hey, don't worry" Leo's voice put him out of his thoughts. "You heard Donnie; it's nothing serious" he patted Mikey's shell.

"But all this blood…" the orange-masked turtle shivered as he recalled the picture in his mind.

"Shh. Donnie would know it if he needed further care. Okay?"

Mikey swallowed hardly. "Okay."

"You can go get some sleep." Leo smiled "It will help you relax"

* * *

**Meanwhile in Donnie's lab…**

"Is he going to be okay?" Master Splinter asked sitting on a chair next to the table.

"He'll be fine" Donnie put on another tape-stitch. "But…" the purple-masked turtle's eyes narrowed when he saw his brother's x-rays. He turned to Splinter. "I- I think his jaw is broken." He stopped for a second, looking at the wall in the other side of the room. "But it doesn't seem to be serious. It's 75% sure it will heal itself. But he has to avoid training for a few weeks." He sighed. "Which is something he won't like."

"Whe- where… I… Donnie?" Raph groaned in pain. He tried to sit up, but his brother stopped him. "No." he said. "You need to rest. Once you feel better I need to examine you further. You may be under concussion. You hit your head real hard." The red masked- turtle sighed and laid himself on the table, staring in the ceiling. "How long have I've been out?" he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Um.. I think it's about ten minutes. And…" He looked towards his father. "Your jaw is broken. You should avoid training and fighting for a few weeks… Luckily, it will heal itself."

Splinter got up. "Raphael.. I know it's not easy for you but… _you have to_."

Raph took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly. "No.." he couldn't believe his brothers would fight without him. They would need him. It was proven. _If anything happened? What then? _Having his family in danger was the only thing he couldn't bear. They only thing he was afraid of. For the first time, after years, he felt tears flooding up his eyes. He held them shut and left out a sigh. "Don't go into any fight without me. You won't make it. You'll get yourselves killed."

Donnie got him by his shoulder. "Don't worry. We won't" he smiled.

His brother opened his eyes and looked straight into his. "You promise?"

"You have our word. Unless we must, we won't fight."

Raph sat up. "But Sensei! What if you get hurt? Then it's gonna be my fault!" he looked around the room like he was trying to find a way to escape.

"You can't! You need me!" he got up and made his way to the hall. _You can do this. _"Raph!" Donnie yelled, "You need to stay down!"

"Raphael!" he heard his father's voice behind him.

_That's it. I'm at the door already. I just- _

Suddenly his vision blurred. Everything was spinning around him. He couldn't feel his legs or the floor anymore. Like it was gone. Just at the moment he was falling again, he felt someone grabbing him. "Raph! Why did you got up?!"

Leo led him to the couch. "I would be so happy if you could only do as you're told, even for once!" "You need to lay down Raphael, or you're never going to get well" Splinter covered him with a blanket and sat next to him.

"Don said you're going into a fight without me! You can't! What if you die?!" his brother shouted desperately. "Don't you dare do such a stupid thing! What am I going to do if I lose you?.." the red-masked turtle looked away.

Leo threw his arm around his shoulders "Don't worry. We'll be fine. We won't fight. At least… we'll try not to. But, Raph, we can't just sit here and watch if they attack us!" he gave him a smile.

"No… But… What's the point of this anyway? I- I mean, why everyone tries to kill us? Look at us. In less than a few days, we already had enemies. Uh, why can't we be acceptable for what we are?!" Raph looked at his hand. "I'm getting tired of this. Plus I can't fight! I can't even defend my home and family!"

Splinter put his paw on his shoulder. "Someday people will call for your help. You'll know when this day comes".

Leo's smile faded away. "But Sensei…Humans are not used at seeing… mutants running across the city. So… we.. uh…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

Donnie walked in the room. "Uh, Leo, if you don't mind, I need to check Raph for a sec."

"I'll leave him to you, my sons. Take care of your brother." He gave them a heart-warming look. They watched as he walked to his room.

They both turned to his direction "Sure." The blue-masked turtle helped his brother to his feet. Donnie led them to the dojo. Raph looked at him confused.

"But Don, Splinter said I won't train."

Donnie turned to his brother "We won't train, but there's more light in there."

"Why are you going to look at him?" Leo asked, "I thought you did in your lab"

"I did." He said as they walked into the dojo. "But he may be under concussion. I have to check him. Bring him over here."

"You know, I can walk, I'm not a baby!" Raph complained.

"No, you can't. You barely made it to the hall without collapsing." Donnie said while placing his hands over his brother's eyes, and then removing them. He repeated this a few times "Now I want you to bring your arms forwards, stretched. Like this" he stretched his arms in front of him, holding them parallel. "Try it"

Raph did as he said, while Leo was next to him, in case he felt like falling or fainting again. "You feeling okay? I mean, like falling or something?" he asked.

"I've been better." The red-masked turtle closed his eyes to walk on the chalk line Donnie had drawn on the floor. Leo followed close to him.

"Okay, Raph, we're done. Go get some rest." The purple-masked turtle said and then walked to his lab, nodding to Leo to follow him. Before doing so, he laid his brother on the couch. "Wait here; I'll be right back. And don't do anything stupid."

Raph laughed weakly. "Don't worry. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. I'm tired."

The young leader left out a relieved sigh. "Okay then. Won't be late." He smiled.

Raph watched as his brother walked away. _Hope I'll get better soon. I'm not getting used to this. _And he closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the lab…**

"So, how are the results?" Leo asked, leaning on the table.

"Not good. It's concussion, as I feared." Donnie said looking at his notes.

"And, what now?" Leo stood up, a worried look in his features.

"Um, well, he mustn't watch TV and read, because.."

"Because why?" the blue-masked turtle seemed more worried.

"He- He might go blind." He avoided his brother's gaze.

A shiver ran down Leo's spine. _Blind. My brother can turn blind. _"Will… will he be okay?" he said, his heart still beating fiercely.

"Yes" he saw his brother was in shock. " Hey. Don't worry. He'll be fine."

Leo took a deep breath " I'm sorry, it was just too sudden. Anything else?"

"Oh, yes, I forgot. He mustn't sleep tight. Otherwise, he'll fall in coma."

Leo's heart stopped. "No…" he whispered. The next moment he rushed in the hall, were Raph was. _ He was asleep._


	4. Chapter 4: Morning visitors

**Tataaah! ^ u ^**

**Chap 4 is up!**

**Thanks to MutantGirl95 for her review!**

**[Cookie-giveaway-meter: 1 cookie left! HURRY!]**

**Sorry x3**

**Anyways...**

**I still don't own them *sigh* whatsoever, the story is mine xD**

* * *

"Raph!" Leo called as he kneeled next to him.

Donnie came running "What's wr-" he froze at the sight of his brother sleeping.

Leo rocked him and called again in his ear. "Wake up!"

The red-masked turtle's eyes shot open and he almost jumped to the ceiling. He looked at his brothers angrily. "What the hell you guys?! Can't I sleep after all I've been through?" By the time the others heard his familiar frustrated tone they leaned back in relief. Raph looked at them and lifted his eyebrow. "What!" a sharp pain penetrated him "Ow" he said as he brought his hand on his stitched eyebrow "when did this happen?"

"When you fell," Donnie replied

"Oh yay." he sighed and rolled around to resume his sleep.

"No" he heard Leo behind him, "not without me around"

He turned around once again to face him " What do you mean 'no'? I think you've been down here for a long time, and your mind is starting to melt. You need fresh air." Raph sighed and got himself in sitting position, crossing his arms in his chest, looking away.

"He's right Raph. If you sleep tight we might lose you." Donnie put his hand on his shoulder. "Well… what I'm trying to say is…"

"Yes?" he waited for an answer.

The blue-masked turtle completed his brother's sentence "You… You might fall in coma" He turned his eyes away, he couldn't face him; he felt guilty for making him worry more. He could guess he never imagined this could happen to him. And he had to learn everything… his life was depending on what he knew on his situation. He took a deep breath "and- and you can't read or watch TV for a couple of days… Or… you won't be able to see anymore"

Raph shivered and hugged his knees tightly "Will I be okay soon?" he looked at Leo sadly. For like a minute, the room was graveyard silent, and the only thing they heard was their breath. Suddenly, Donnie's tPhone rang, breaking the silence. He picked it up "Hello?"

"Hey, it's April!"

"Oh hi! What's going on up there?"

"Nothing new. Um… Donnie? Do you mind me coming around later?" she said from the other line.

"Of course not! We were not going anywhere, either way. You can come whenever you want."

"Why?" she sounded worried "is everything okay down there? You where dying to go up."

Donnie looked at his brothers to make sure it was fine to say her what had happened "I know… But… Raph had an accident. He has to stay in for a few days"

At the hearing of this, Raph jumped off the couch "What?!"

"Is he okay?" she asked

"NO!" he yelled hoping she'd hear him.

She sighed, "I'll come over now."

"Great, we'll be waiting for you."

"See ya!" they hung up.

"She's coming now?" Leo asked as he put Raph back on the couch "you'll go out soon, don't make it such a big deal. I'll stay here with you."

"Yes, she won't be late" Donnie said.

The red-masked turtle muttered something the others couldn't hear and looked around. "Where's Mikey?" he asked eventually.

"He went to bed while you where in the lab"

"At 9:00 am?"

"He spent all night up trying to get to the next level of his game," Donnie replied.

Leo walked to the kitchen "You hungry?" he said as he looked in the fridge "there's some juice in here."

"Any pizza left?" Raph asked

"I don't think so." Leo said as he poured a glass for himself "we ate it all last night."

"Hey guys!" April said as she walked in.

"Hi April!" they saluted. Leo walked out of the kitchen, bringing her a glass of juice, something the girl really appreciated.

"Thanks" she said as Leo handed it to her. "I've eaten nothing since I got up. The fridge broke down and all the food in it can't be eaten anymore."

"Do you want me to make you breakfast?" Donnie headed in the kitchen.

"I'd love to" she said smiling as she sat on a chair; Raph sat on the other side of the table.

"How are you feeling, Raph?" she asked.

"I'm better… Thanks" he smiled.

"Are you going to be okay down here? I-I mean… Last time Master Splinter grounded you, you almost got insane." She looked at him with compassion.

"I guess… I'll try to fight it off. Leo said he stays with me" he sighed.

"So, what are you talking about guys?" the blue-masked turtle asked as he walked into the kitchen and sat on a chair next to between them.

"About what happened to Raph" April replied "but, actually, I have no clue, further than his eyebrow."

"Oh, you noticed." Raph looked away.

"It's not that bad." Said April trying to comfort him. "But maybe it will leave a scar"

"Great"

"It's not that terrible Raph!" Leo put his hand on his shoulder. "I have a scar too. Remember what happened when we were 13, the weapon-switching day?"

"The weapon-switching day?" asked April.

"Yes, we're doing it even now. Once a year, we chose out opponent and switch our weapons. This way, we get used to fighting with other than ours. Then, whoever of the two wins, faces the winner of the other group and so does the one who loses, so we can find out who's the best to team up with." Raph explained.

"Anyways…" Leo said. "This year it was Raph vs. me; we switched our weapons, I got Raph's sais, he got my katanas…

"_You think you can do that Leo?" taunted Raph "Last time you ate my dust."_

"_Pff" laughed Leo "We'll see that"_

We started fighting; at the begging everything was going well, until I tried to take the upper hand…

_The red-masked turtle ducked trying to avoid the hit, dragging his brother's sword behind him; he moved lower and to the right. "Catch me if you can!" he pouted as he dragged himself away. As he got to his feet, he saw Leo pressing with both hands on the outside of his thigh, blood was pouring through his fingers "Raph! Be CAREFUL__with that!" he yelled "you knew it was razor sharp!"_

"_I DIDN'T MEANT TO SHRED YOU TO PIECES!" Raph yelled back._

"Raph, you literally gut him!" April commented

"I try not to refer to my win too much" he smirked rubbing his knuckles on his plastron, looking at his brother and April; she looked at him stunned. She opened her mouth but no words came out.

"He's kidding, April." Leo said "If you live for 15 years with him, you'll get used to it."

"Breakfast's ready!" Donnie said as he placed the food on the table: cereal, milk, orange juice, bacon and eggs.

"Thanks" she said smiling.

"No problem! If you need anything I'll be in my lab" ha said and walked away.

"I don't trust this food anymore" Raph said looking the bacon with disgust "it all began from THIS!" he yelled and stabbed it with a fork.

"Whoa, calm down! You're getting out soon!" Leo pulled the bacon and the fork away from his furious brother "Stab the table inst- wait" he paused for a second.

"Does this looks like maoni?" he asked April

"I 'on't 'ink ho"

"Huh?" Leo's eyebrow rose.

Raph sighed, losing his patience "Just give it to me." he reached out for it.

"Nope."

She swallowed a massive bit "I said I don't think so"

"Then I think you can torture it. But… Splinter won't like it. At all." He still refused to give the fork back.

"Ugh, give it to me!" Raph complained and grabbed the fork from Leo's hand. In seconds, the table had a new look. "Aaand, here's my handiwork!" he said proudly looking at his creation, backing off a bit, like some short of great artist or something.

"Um..." his eldest brother tried to find something to say.

"Now how you're gonna fix this?" April said, examining the nicks on the table, and then looking at him.

"They're not gonna notice." Raph said and opened a closet under the sink.

"I'm… not really sure… if this is going to work," Leo said as he watched him putting a tablecloth on it.

"It will. Trust me" he said, as a smile grew on his face.

* * *

**Stay tuned cuz new chapters are on their way! **

**Keep reading!**

**You won't regret it :D**

**See ya~!**


	5. Chapter 5: Grounded

**BOOM! Next one's here! :D**

**All the cookies are gone! **

**Thank you all for your reviews and of course for reading :3**

**I wuv you guys! :D**

**I own them... not xD**

* * *

"Oh boy" Raph said terrified when he heard their father getting off his bed, realizing what he just had done. "Changed my mind, hide me" he hid in the sink closet closing the doors after him.

Leo let out a frustrated sigh "I'm not helping you. Get out."

"No," he said still hidden. "Splinter's gonna kill me"

April opened the closet's door and looked in. She grinned, trying to hold back the hysterical laughter that was threatening to come on the surface. The red-masked turtle had curled in there, barely fitting in the small space. "I'm sorry Raph," she said when she finally calmed down "I'll explain him, don't worry" she offered her hand to him.

Leo gasped in surprise "Don't help him! It's his fault, anyways."

She turned around and looked up to their leader "Come on, you're being mean. You know he can't handle this."

He sighed "Fine. But it's the last time I'm doing this." They both helped him get out, just in time, before the old rat walked in the kitchen.

"What is this tablecloth for?" he asked.

The three of them froze, Raph looked at the corner of the ceiling.

His older brother coughed nervously "Oh, that… We um… Put it on for…lunch?" he gave him a large smile.

"Yeah, for lunch" April said, poking Raph with her elbow "Right _Raphael_?" she said through clenched teeth.

"Uh...sure. I- I mean yeah" he said tightening his mask knot trying to hide his embarrassment.

Splinter's eyebrows rose "Take it off."

Raph pined his hands down at the spot where the nicks where, with a giant fake smile; he laughed nervously " I don't think we need to… Because- Um…"

"We uh…" Leo said hand crossed behind his back; he balanced his weight from on leg to another and threw his gaze at his brother.

_Damn it Raph. You and your stupid ideas, now who are we going to find an excuse?_

_How the heck am I supposed to know?! _He replied. Chatting using their eyes was a thing they had discovered a few months ago, and it had helped them many times.

"Hallo earthlings!" Mikey yelled as he rolled down the stairs, with a voice that pierced their ears. "Raph!" he yelled again running at his oldest brother, putting his arms around him in a tight embrace. "You're okay!"

"Ugh, y-yeah" he struggled for air. "Mikey… Could you-" he tried to set himself free "I- can't…" he paused trying to catch his breath "I ca- breathe!" he said through gasps.

"Michelangelo, would you take off the tablecloth?" Splinter asked.

"Sure" he let go off Raph, who took deep breaths as his chest was allowed to rise and fall free again.

"No no NO!" He rushed to stop him.

"Why not Raphael?"

Mikey placed a glass on the table "And now Michelangelo, the great magician will remove the tablecloth without dropping the glass. Watch." He pulled it as fast as he could, but it seemed the glass chose to follow the tablecloth to the floor.

_Crack._

Leo dragged his hand across his eyes "We're grounded for a month" he whispered leaning towards April.

* * *

**14:00 pm**

"Aaaahhhhhhhh" Raph moaned, lying on the couch, facing the ceiling, his right arm and leg falling on the floor. "I'm _bored_"

"Me too" Mikey sighed and pulled his knees close to his chest "I wish we could meditate or fix something like Leo and Donnie do"

"You know I don't meditate when I'm on my right mind" Raph said as he rested his other arm on Spike's shell. "At least you don't mind being down here" he said to his pet "I can't even read."

"Until when?" Mikey asked looking at the floor

"Hopefully until tomorrow." He uplifted his self, supporting his body on his elbows. "I think we need to apologize to Splinter"

"Yeah..." Mikey said looking down at the floor "But I first want to talk to Leo" he stood up and headed to his oldest brother's room, leaving Raph in the hall, who laid on his stomach, rolled on the floor and left out a sigh.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Leo's room…**

The leader was sitting on a small brown mat, under the pale light of a few aromatic candles, eyes closed, his hands on his legs, his mask tails resting on his left shoulder.

_Inhale…_

_Exhale…_

_Inhale..._

_Exhale…_

Since they couldn't go anywhere -Thanks to Raph and Mikey- meditating was the only thing he could do to calm down and let the pressure go away. He had been in this position for the past hour, and a smile grew on his face as he remembered the last time they meditated with Mikey; after a few minutes, his baby brother had fallen on the floor asleep.

This time he left a little grin come out of him, and he felt unexpectedly peaceful. Well, the truth was, he always felt peaceful when meditating, but no - that was something new. He took deep breaths enjoying the gentle essence of the candles filling the room.

_Maybe I took meditating to the next level_ he thought to himself and another large smile grew on his face.

"Psst, Leo" Mikey pulled him out of his thoughts

"Not now" he mumbled with his eyes still closed

"I need some help" the orange-masked turtle took a step towards him "Your help"

Leo opened an eye "What do you need my help for?"

"Raph and I want to apologize to Splinter for earlier… But I'm not good at apologies." Mikey sighed and pushed his shell against the door frame "What would you do?"

He opened both eyes "Um, well… I would just say 'Master Splinter, I'm sorry for what happened earlier' and uh… actually that's all I'd say."

"I don't talk like that normally."

"Come on, it's not that difficult" Leo got on his feet "why don't you ask Raph?" he slapped his forehead remembering Raph hated apologizing as much as he hated staying in. "Okay… that was a stupid one" they both burst in hysterical laughter, that went on for five minutes. After they finally could breath normally, Leo wiped a tear from his eye "Oh wow. I teared up" they fought not to laugh again, but their tries were useless. They both fell on the floor laughing maniacally

"Why are we laughing?" Mikey asked through laugh bursts.

"I-I have –huh-" Leo tried to catch his breath "… no idea!" he placed his hands on his stomach "but this hurts" although he was in pain he kept laughing.

"What's happening in he- whoa!" Raph asked walking in the room and backing off at the very next moment.

"Oh h-hi!" Mikey said lying on his back holding his stomach and laughing like a maniac. Leo put all of his strength and pulled his self up, trying to reach his brother, still laughing, holding back from falling. He held on the door frame trying to stay up.

"Leo…" he couldn't help it but he fell a smile growing on his face. He shook his head violently and tried to come back to his self. He walked to Leo's bed, grabbed a pillow and stuffed its corner into his brother's mouth

"Mmmphh!" Leo complained trying to pull it away.

"Shut up and chew on it. It's the only way you're switching back to your old self," Raph said and he tried to stuff another one in Mikey's mouth. "HOLD STILL!" he yelled at his brother.

"NO!" Mikey squeaked and pulled himself away but still laughing.

Raph took a deep breath and clenched his teeth "Alright, that's what we're gonna do: you stay still and let me stuff the pillow in your mouth and I won't have to punch you. Deal?"

Mikey stopped laughing in a blink of an eye and curled to a corner "please don't kill me!" he begged and crossed his hands over his face protectively.

"Huh?! I'm not gonna kill ya. At least not today. Get up" Raph pulled his baby brother up.

" 'Ould I 'ake it off 'ow?" Leo asked still having the pillow in his mouth.

"Promise you won't laugh"

"O'ay" the blue-masked turtle responded " 'Urry, I'm 'oking on 'his 'hing"

"Whatever" his brother rolled his eyes and took it off.

"Thanks" Leo said trying to feel his tongue again in his mouth "Is my tongue still there?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"Aw. I thought it fell off" Mikey whinnied.

His older brothers gave him a killing look, clearly annoyed.

"**OKAY!** I'm sorry! Now stop staring into my soul!" Mikey begged.

"Lunch time!" Donnie said from downstairs.

The three of them rumbled down the stairs like a bunch of girls in a mall at sales.

* * *

"Ew. What is this thing?!" Raph looked the massed food in his plate "I'm not eating it"

"It's pizza just… in a different shape." Donnie said as he stuffed a bit of food in is mouth "Eat"

Raph let his head fall on the table "I hate my life" he sighed.

"You must eat massed food until your jaw is fine. I don't wanna risk anything happening to you," the purple-masked turtle explained.

"Listen to your brother, Raphael. He knows better than you" Splinter commanded.

"I don't think it's terrible. Well… it might looks like it does but… Give it a try." Leo comforted him.

"Ah, if you doesn't like it I can eat it!" Mikey said stepping on his chair

The rest of them looked at him for something that seemed to him like a century.

"Stop doing that!" he said as he sat back on his chair "It scares me"

"Do we have anything else to eat?" Raph asked pushing away his plate "I still don't wanna eat this"

"There's algae.. And worms." Leo said

"Then I guess I'll stick with that" he said pulling his plate close to him. He closed his eyes and ate a bit, letting out a relieved sigh as he swallowed. "It's not different at all! You were right!"

"As you can see, listening helps" Splinter smiled.

"I see" Raph smiled back.

* * *

**22:30 pm**

"Let's play 'I Spy'"

"I'm tired Raph."

"I'm bored _Leo._" His younger brother complained.

"Get some sleep." They had agreed that Raph sleeps in his room until they could finally unlock the door. Donnie had tried for half an hour, but for some reason the door stayed shut. "I need some two-hour rest so I can wake you up"

Actually Leo wasn't planning on sleeping tonight. He knew his brother would try to sneak out in the middle of the night, and somehow, he'll get himself in trouble. So, he'd pretend he was asleep, and all he had to do was wait for him to think he was asleep. He turned his back to him and slowed his breath steadily, and he got what he just wanted.

"Leo?" he felt him poking his upper arm "Y' asleep?" he didn't make a move.

Raph snapped his fingers next to his ear. The next moment he heard him stepping out of the bed; Leo waited till he was at the bottom of the stairs. Very quietly, he got up and followed like a shadow. When he reached the hall he searched for the switch on the light panel. He flipped it on.

"And where were you going?"

* * *

**Get ready for epicness!**

**The next two chaps will be the best so far! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Towards the light

**Here's the first epicest part of the story! **

**Enjoy! x3**

**Aaaaand...**

**Still don't own them - _ -**

* * *

Raph's heart fell to the floor at the hearing of his brother's voice.

"Uh… Nowhere?" he tried to keep his voice dry as his last hopes were washed away. _How can I be so stupid? Ha, of course he knew I was going out. He never fell asleep. Got me Leo, you won this round._

"Seriously?" Leo walked towards him "then why are you up?"

"I uh… Weren't you sleeping?" he changed the subject although he knew he wouldn't just escape this _that_ easy.

"So… You're telling me that you weren't planning going out tonight. When we were asleep."

"Didn't even cross my mind." Raph suddenly realized how worse the things were about to turn, when Leo gave him the coldest look he'd ever seen. He swore he even felt the temperature dropping at least two or three degrees.

"Really? You didn't answer my question though." Leo looked him straight in the eye "Why are you up?"

_Now this officially is the most awkward conversation ever,_ Raph thought to himself "Fine Leo!" he finally exploded "I can't go on like this! I mean- how long am I going to be down here? You and the others are going to hop around up there while I'm trapped here! I CAN'T! I'm going up! _Goodbye!"_

"Can you at least not yell in the middle of the night? The others are sleeping! I won't be able to get you out if they find out!" Leo snapped.

"I don't ca- wait what?" Raph turned around to face him "You'll get me out?"

"Yes" Leo replied with a warm smile "I'll get you out."

Raph suddenly felt his hopes coming back, even stronger than before. The only thing he could do was hugging his brother "thank you" he smiled widely.

"No problem." Leo smiled back "Now let's go, we must be back before dawn"

* * *

"How- How far do we have to go?" Raph said putting his hand on the wall trying to catch his breath. "It's the hundredth time we stop"

Leo plopped on the floor breathing heavily. "I told you it was far."

They were about two miles away from the lair, which they tripped running, trying to shorten the distance. Their legs were aching badly but they had to go on. The others couldn't learn they went out.

"Ow" Raph said as he sat next to Leo "I can stand anymore"

"I know," his older brother said rubbing his ankles "but we can't slow down. We're getting closer"

"How long this will take? I mean if we keep running."

"About 20 minutes. But I can't go on running or I'll get a heart attack" Leo said as he untied the bandages around his wrists and then wrapped them back in place.

"Me neither." Raph got up "but I won't miss this chance." He pulled Leo up.

"Okay then, if you want it so much."

With all their remaining strength they rushed to their destination. Their lungs were burning, their legs were pierced by sharp pain attacks, but they kept running as fast as they could.

"GAH!"

Raph ran to Leo who was lying on the floor on his chest. "Are you okay?"

The blue-masked turtle pulled himself up "I- I think I tripped on something" he said as he examined the under of his left arm. A long red stripe was starting from his elbow and ending a bit lower from his armpit. "Oh great."

"Stupid wood…ish-thing-whatever-you-are" Raph said kicking it away.

"Don't worry. It's not very deep." He said as he leaned against what he thought was a wall, which gave space and Leo fell on the floor. "It's not my day…or night, that's for sure." He said as his brother pulled him up. "Raph?" he was standing there still, looking somewhere far away. Leo followed his gaze "wow" he couldn't say anything else. What was behind that "wall" was a secret passage leading… where to, really? "Where is this going?"

"Who knows? There's only one way to find out!" Raph grabbed Leo's wrist and dragged him behind him. The leader pulled his hand away from his brother's grip and backed off. "We don't know where we'll end up! In the worst case, in an underground Kraang base!"

"'Oh come on! It's probably another boring tunnel. And if it's something else, we can fight."

"You forgot you mustn't fight"

"Oh course, if they start attacking us I'll sit down, grab my popcorn and watch you die. Yes, I'M TOTALLY LIKING THIS!" the red-masked turtle yelled and his voice echoed in the tunnel for a while.

"Okay, okay, we're going." Leo sighed "Calm down"

They began their way in the tunnel, which, in their surprise, was just like a pipe. There were no other tunnels in the sides of it, just a few turns. And it looked like it was going up, to the surface. Another thing that dragged Leo's attention –but not Raph's as he was focused on reaching the end of the tunnel was that there wasn't any water there. "Something's wrong" he said as he drew his katanas out and walked closer to his brother.

"Please Leo, stop worrying." Raph said as he fastened his walking.

"I'm not worrying, just… I'm telling you to stay alert." Leo said looking over his shoulder. "Doesn't it seems weird to you there's no water here?"

"I don't really care," Raph waved him off.

"I don't know about you, but I don't like this," he narrowed his eyes as a light beam fell on his face.

Raph's green eyes widened "Leo! There it is! The end of the tunnel!" he started running like the end of the tunnel was his saving "We'll see city in the daylight!"

"Are you crazy?!" Leo said running behind him panting, "They will see us! And we should go home!"

"Like I ever cared!" he almost fell on the floor when an awful odor hit him "Aw! What the-" he said covering his nose and mouth with the inside of his elbow "what's that stink?"

Leo blinked and backed off "smells like something died out there"

"I guess we'll find out the hard way," Raph said spinning one of his sai in his hand using it as a lever to take off a large nail. "Help me," he said as he ripped off a giant piece of wood, while Leo looked at him stunned. "What?" he asked annoyed and turned his back.

"Just…ugh, anyways." Leo joined his brother to the ripping off for a couple of minutes; as they went on, more light was peering in. When they were done, they realized they were in a junkyard. "So that's where the smell was coming from," Leo said as he stood out, blinking, trying to get used to the sunlight.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the lair…**

Mikey walked to Leo's room tying his mask back in place and yawned "Morning every-" he froze. No one was in the room. He ran to the kitchen and found Donnie and Splinter making breakfast. "Morning Mikey!" Donnie smiled.

"Donnie! Leo and Raph are gone!"

"Where are they?" Splinter turned to Mikey.

"I don't know! Maybe they are out!"

Donnie put his hand on his shoulder "They're probably around in the sewers."

"Then we should go and find them!" Mikey snapped.

"Then we must go now," Splinter, said as he walked out of the kitchen "They may be in trouble"

The three of them left the lair, rushing for the two brothers.

* * *

**Back in the junk yard…**

"There's everything here!" his younger brother said looking around "even fridges."

"Watch your feet. You don't wanna step on anything sharp; you'll get tetanus." The blue-masked turtle said as he walked over a bag full of sharp metals.

"Who's there?" asked a voice from the other. "Hello?"

Leo spun around in a blink of an eye, just to realize they weren't alone. A tall silhouette was standing on a garbage hill on the other side of the junk yard "what the heck is he doing in here so early?" another figure appeared next to the first one. "You mean what are _they _doing." Raph backed off, drawing out his other sai. The men started running towards them.

"Raph! Run!" Leo yelled as he sprung to his left, away from his brother. "I'll meet you on the other side!" he saw Raph rushing to the right, his red mask tails flapping after him. Leo started as fast as his legs allowed him, he could hear his heart pounding in his head. The only though that was crossing his head, over and over, was one: _Raph_. Would he be able to make it to safety out of the yard and meet him there or will they caught him? He looked again to his right. He saw him. He was there. The ninja with the fiery temper was there, running to freedom, but on his way… "Raph! The car! Go through the car!" Leo yelled again in the top of his lungs. He kept running, hoping he'd heard him.

**Raph's POV**

Raph jumped through the window in the car's teared seats.

He could hear the men getting closer. Raph kicked the left door with all his strength. It didn't move even slightly. "Come on!" he growled "Leo!" his heart started racing "LEO!" He kicked the door even harder._ There's no way I'm getting out of this windows, _Raph thought finding himself in the back seats_. They're too tiny._

**Leo's POV**

Raph was calling him. He looked around, but saw him nowhere. "Raph!" he called "Where are you?" he looked behind him, the man was coming after him. It won't be difficult to take him out but… if he were here… then the other man would be where Raph was. He suddenly changed his route and started running towards the rusty car. His heart was now beating fiercely in his chest, making it almost impossible to breathe. He jumped over a large pile of tires and rushed to the right back door of the car. It felt like time had stopped. Suddenly, he bumped on something. Or _someone_. Due to his rush he hadn't even seen Raph falling on him. A giant relieved smile grew on his face when he managed to calm down a little and saw his brother. He had managed to kick the door open somehow. Raph flashed a small smile and pulled him by his wrist "We gotta keep on moving!" they continued their mad running, luckily their ninja skills allowed them to run faster and further than their chasers.

"We're almost out of here!" Leo shouted as he saw the hole in the fence. It would be easy for them to go through, but not for the ones coming after them. Just in time they dove under and they were free. Although the metal had scraped the sides of their legs pretty bad, they kept on running, trying to reach to the closest manhole, before anyone could see them. When they finally were there, they dropped themselves in and made their way to the lair.

* * *

**Meanwhile close to the lair…**

"Found them yet?" Donnie said as he reached the spot they'd meet again.

"Nothing" Mikey said sadly. "Where could they be?'

Splinter walked to them "I couldn't find them either."

"We have to keep on searching. They might be in trouble. And-"

"Well, duh, thank you captain obvious!" Mikey cut him off.

"This is not the time for arguing, Michelangelo" Splinter said as he dragged his hand down his thin beard. "We have to hurry"

"Yes" Mikey let his gaze fell on the floor "I'm sorry… I just… I don't wanna think of what can happen"

Donnie wrapped his arm around his youngest brother "It's ok Mikey. Now let's go find them. But this time we're going further, we'll need out T-Phones."

* * *

**Back somewhere in the sewers…**

After 2 minutes of walking, Leo's vision got all blurry; at the moment he was falling, he felt someone pushing on his plastron, Raph was holding him from collapsing. He threw his arm on his younger brothers shoulders as he helped him sit down. "Whoa Leo, too much pressure there. Lie down for a sec."

"It's … Just - I'm so tired, Raph. We haven't slept all night" he left out a soft moan and closed his eyes.

The red-masked turtle sat next to him " Yeah, I'm tired too. We should probably get some sleep and then return back home," he hissed in pain as he lay on his left leg. It was full of nicks and gashes, luckily not very deep. "That fence gut me like a fish – Leo?" he turned to his brother's direction that was now lying on his side breathing softly, his back turned to him. He laid on his back, closed his eyes, rested a hand on his plastron and in a couple of minutes he was fully asleep. –Either way, he could sleep normally now, without any danger of slipping in a coma well, a sewer tunnel wasn't the best place to sleep, but they couldn't do else way.

* * *

When Leo woke up he had no clue how long they had been asleep, but sure it wasn't one or two hours. Maybe it was a few days because his wounds were halfway healed. "Weird" he said to himself and changed side to face Raph. The shock that hit him when he saw he wasn't there literally pulled him up to his feet. He looked around for him. Nothing.

"LEO!" Raph's voice echoed in the tunnel. The blue-masked turtle began running again, as he was getting closer; a strange noise was filling the room, something like… a waterfall. "HELP!" he heard his brother calling. He fastened his running even more. When he finally reached him, he saw him pinning his self in the sides of the ditch using his sais. And under him… there _was _a waterfall. Actually, it looked like the ditch was going down. Suddenly, more water coming down, forced Raph lose his grip in one of his sais, which fell down the pit with a soft cling. "Hold on Raph!" Leo kneeled and reached out his hand for Raph to grab it. "Grab my hand!" his younger brother grabbed on his hand as tightly as he could, but the water was taking him down, making his grip slip. And he realized he was taking Leo with him, who pinned his katana to the ground, fighting to stay on solid floor so we could drag him out of his death. "LET GO!" Raph begged, "You can't pull me up!"

Leo held him tighter "I'm not leaving you!" he attempted to pull him up, with all his strength. "You never gave up, and now you want me to let you go?! You've lost it!"

A tear run down Raph's face "I'm sorry" he murmured as he loosened his grip.

"NO!"

* * *

**Stay tuned to find out what will happen!**

**This is the best part of the story!**


	7. Chapter 7: In the tunnel

**So sorry I'm late for this one :/ **

**I was really uninspired lately..**

**Sorry TT - TT**

**Yesh, I own them..**

**NOT. **

**We done?**

**Let's go c:**

* * *

Leo woke up screaming. He turned around and left out a shaky sigh as he saw Raph lying on his back, his chest rising and falling slowly. Normally, he'd jump up and curse him for waking him up, but this time he was just too tired. And a whole night was a lot of sleep they've missed, but Leo couldn't sleep after his nightmare. He placed his hand on his racing heart and just then he realized his whole body was shaking violently, his breath was coming out of him unsteadily. He dragged himself next to his brother, laid next to him and rested his head on the back of his hand.

_Where are we, anyway? We have never been here before. Anytime_, he wondered to himself as he pulled his knees close to his chest and closed his eyes.

* * *

**In the meantime…**

"Mikey, found them yet?" Donnie answered his phone.

"No…" Mikey sounded broken.

He made a few steps around "What about Splinter? Did he found anything?"

"He hasn't called yet. Where are you?"

Donnie backed off and looked up "Uh, tunnel 349. Why?"

"Nothing, just curious. Anyway, gotta go, call you back if I find them."

"Okay" Donnie hung up and entered the tunnel. They had been searching for them at least two hours and they hadn't found them. Well, expected of Raph, but Leo? He'd never gone too far from the lair, which wasn't a small distance, but the whole sewage system was massive compared to the areas they moved. _Where are you, guys?_

* * *

**Back somewhere in the sewers…**

"Leo?"

"Hmphh" Leo complained and pushed away the hand on his shoulder.

"Okay then." Raph said as he put himself in a more comfortable position "Take your time. I won't go anywhe-" he stopped and looked down at Leo who had now fell on his right leg A small smile grew on Raph's face as he slid lower to the wall and relaxed. "You know, the others are on the run for us." He felt bad for a moment "we should probably go home immediately once you're up."

"I- wumh" Leo mumbled in his sleep "we -mphhu" he curled on his brother, who laughed silently, trying not wake him up, realizing he was dreaming. The next moment he realized his T-Phone was vibrating in his belt, he quickly answered the call "Sensei?" he whispered trying to keep his voice low enough, but possible for his father to hear him.

"Raphael, where are you? We've been searching for you since we were up!" he sounded angry but still, worried. "And why are you whispering?"

"Leo is asleep. Don't worry about us; we're fine. And…" he he clenched his teeth and let out a hiss of pain when Leo dropped his hand on his left leg "we have no clue where we are" suddenly his gaze on the other side of the room "wait, it's tunnel 954."

"Wait where you are. We'll be there in about an hour. You've gone too far," the rat sighed.

"We're not going anywhere, anyways. Luckily you called, I've totally forgotten about the phones. So… We'll be waiting."

The sai-wielding turtle hung up and looked at his leg, removing his brother's hand off his wound. "What the…" he gasped seeing the long gash had gotten infected "So that's why it hurt so bad. Guess Donnie can fix me. And Leo." He added looking at his hurt brother, whose muttering became more intense. He eventually opened his dark blue eyes.

"Uh… Hi. I fell asleep again?" Leo smiled, trying to wake up. "How long have we been here?" he asked rubbing his eyes, getting off his brother.

"It must be about five or seven hours… I think. Oh, got news: the guys are coming for us around in an hour" Raph replied with a smile "Splinter called- everything okay?" he asked as he saw Leo looking at nowhere, leaning on the wall, pulling one knee close to his chest.

He turned his eyes to him "yeah… it's – I'm good" he replied with a sigh. Of course we wasn't going to tell him he saw his death. He wanted to forget. Badly.

"You don't look like you're okay." Raph said as he sat closer to him "so… what's on your mind?"

"Nothing" he said, his gaze still pinned at the wall.

"If you let it out you'll feel better"

Leo looked at him "I don't think so. Telling you will be the worst... For both"

"Huh?" Raph rose an eyebrow "Why?"

"Look Raph, it's serious. It- uh... has to do with you." he responded he a soft snarl, and let his gaze fall on the floor.

"Then if it's about me, don't you think I have to know?" Raph put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'd rather keep it to me" Leo insisted.

"Okay…" Raph said as he took his hand of his shoulder "but if you want to talk about it…"

"It's okay. Thanks" Leo said giving him a small smile; still, his eyes were sad. He turned his back to Raph and sighed heavily. _Why the hell?_ He wondered to himself. _It's almost a week… and… they won't stop. Those… _he closed his eyes tightly. He had never felt so horrible before. He got up and made his away from Raph. He just wanted to be alone. Just him and his thoughts.

"The guys are coming, where are you going?" Raph began punching Donnie's number on his phone.

* * *

"We there yet?"

"No"

"But I'm tired" Mikey whinnied

"We're almost there Michelangelo. Be patient."

"I don't wanna-" the sound of Donnie's T-Phone ringing cut him midsentence "Your phone's ringing."

"Yeah, I know!" Donnie said as he answered the call "Raph, we'll be there in a few minutes. What's wrong?"

"It's Leo." Raph sighed, his gaze wandering in the shadows of the tunnel, looking for his brother. "I…"

Mikey grabbed the phone from Donnie's hand "what happened to him?" he asked, longing for a response.

"I lost him." Raph said, still looking for Leo. "I don't know what happened, he suddenly got all paranoid and got up and left."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HIM?" the purple-masked yelled in the phone, causing Raph to pull his away from his ear.

"Yah, y'know, I'm so sorry I'm not in his head so I can hear what he's thinking!" Raph answered with a frustrated growl. "Look, Donnie, don't make me come there. I'm finding him. Chill out."

"Fine" Donnie said dryly as he hung up, leaving his brother with the soft beeping sound.

"Pah" the red-masked ninja snarled as he put the phone in back in his belt "Guess you'll be happy to see me again though." he laid on his back, pushing the back of his head on his arms and let his legs hang off the ledge. In his much displeasing he realized the spot he was lying was right under a dripping ceiling. "Ah crap" he growled as he lazily rolled a few inches away from the spot. After a few minutes he was nearly asleep, his stomach whinnied loudly. "What I'd give for a nice breakfast right now," Raph said as he pulled out the T-phone and called his brother.

"Y-s?" the signal was weak, Leo was barely heard through a strong static wave.

"Where the heck are you?!" Raph replied.

"R-ax -aph. I-ing ba-"

"What?" he called trying to hear him.

"I S-MING -ACK!" Leo yelled, fighting to be heard. _Let's just hope he can decode what he heard,_ he thought to himself.

"Uh. Whatever. Don't be late."

And they hung up.

Raph was bored to death. Having nothing to do was one of the things he hated the most, considering cold pizzas, Mikey's pranks and Donatello's technology lectures. And finally, Leo's lectures. There were actually sometimes he wish he could just zap him like a bug when he began all his boring stuff about victory, fairness, all Raph heard was blah, blah, blah. Even thinking about it gave him a quite strong headache._ And cold, wet tunnels,_ he said to himself,_ yeah.. just got on my hate list. _He got up and and kept pacing around for like five minutes, hoping someone would show up with an enormous meal. But still, nothing. "Ugh, how much do I have to wait _anyway_?!" he said and threw his hands above his head "Other ten minutes and I'm going insane!"

"Raphie!" a familiar voice reached his ears, making him turn around, just to receive one of his orange-masked brother's tight hugs. He lifted his light blue eyes to him with a big smile "We found Leo!"Mikey cooed.

"Hah, Leo, I thought you were never gonna show up!" Raph smiled at his older brother.

Leo smiled back, and his eyes light up a little. But there was something wrong with him. And Raph knew that.

"I just needed sometime alone. Told you I'd be back."

"Raphael" the rat spoke, receiving a wide-eyed Raph in response.

"Sensei" the young ninja smiled widely. Just then he realized how much they've missed them. Although there were time he wish he'd disappear, they were his family.

"How did you get so hurt?" Splinter said pointing at his leg.

"Yes, Raph, how?" Mikey mimiked, like an echo.

Raph's smile faded away "Oh that. Well... It's - It's huh, it's actually pretty funny when you think about it, cause, you see... um.."

"Let me see it" Donnie said kneeling next to him _Oh, good to have that back. I forgot about the **health** lectures, _Raph thought to himself.

"I'm actually fine Donnie. See I can-" he jumped up, letting a pain cry as his brother ran his hand over the wound.

"Leonardo?" Splinter turned to his eldest son.

Leo looked down and sighed heavily "It's my fault... I took Raph out.. And - I just couldn't watch him like that."

"Go on" the rat nodded.

"The hell Donnie!" Raph roared behind them.

"Leo they're gonna kill each other. Leo." Mikey poked him. No response.

"Raphael!" Splinter called "be nice to your brother!"

"Hai Sensei." Raph muttered, releasing the purple-masked ninja.

"Well.. some guys came after us... in a junkyard. We escaped from them through a whole in the fence."

"And that's how you got those?"

"Yeah..."

"Hm. I see. Donatello will take care of you once we're home."

* * *

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA I'M IN PAIN?!" Raph yelled as he jerked away his leg.

"Yeah, but if I don't take care of it the infection will get worse!" Donnie snapped, pulling the leg close to him.

"Cool off, Raph." Leo said as he ran his hand over the bandages on his right leg. "Don't you even appreciate _help_?"

"Not when this kind of 'help' hurts me!" Raph hissed.

"Raph, we're almost done. Hold _still._" Donnie wrapped the bandages around the wound gently, carefully not to put any pressure on the spot. He knew -actually pretty well- what was the price for this: a mighty kick in the face. It wouldn't be difficult for Raph, from the position he was. "There you go." Donnie smiled "and you're lucky your jaw's okay."

"Thanks Don!" Leo said as he walked out of the lab, Raph after him.

"No problem!" Donnie said as he locked the door behind him. He walked to the corner of the room, where a big white sheet covered his current project; he pulled it out and bent over the machine, his hands working intensively, connecting and cutting wires, screwing and unscrewing stuff; he was almost done. Just a few days and it'll be ready.

He stopped for a second and looked at the whole thing. "That's it. " he smiled by himself.

* * *

"Breakfast's here!" Mikey squealed as he offered his brothers food. "Oh... wait." he said as he pulled away the bacon from Raph's plate and stuffed it in his mouth. "There you go"

Ever since he broke his jaw, Raph had developed a massive hatred for this certain kind of food. And no one wanted another of his fury bursts.

"Wow, this is really good!" Leo noticed as he swallowed a gigantic bit of his sandwich "What'd you put in?"

"Uh, uh can't tell you. It's my secret recipe!" Mikey laughed.

"Whatever it is-" Raph almost took the spoon down with his food "-even mashed, it's good."

"I know, my cooking is awesome!" Mikey squeaked "I'm awesome!" he said, running out of the kitchen and tossing himself on the bean chair.

"So, Raph, eating food like this isn't a big deal, huh?" Leo asked.

"Hmh, not really. I should probably listen more"

"Leonardo, once you're done with your food, I'd like to talk to to you" Splinter gave them a smile as he walked in.

"Hai Sensei," Leo bowed slightly.

* * *

**So...**

**What about the epicness so far?**

**Eh? c:**

**Waiting news from you guys soon! 3**


	8. Chapter 8: Here for you

**There's the next one!**

**Like I promised ya :3**

**NO. I DO NOT. **

**I DO NOT OWN THEM.**

**Neither TMNT or P2 (Yay, I did a little tiny crossover! :D)**

* * *

The brothers watched their father walking to his room; once he closed the door behind him, Raph turned his eyes to Leo "When you go, tell him at least to shorten or even put us out of this. Think about it, we can't go out, even if 'out' means go for a walk in the sewers!"

Leo let his arm hang off the back of his chair, "I will, but… I have no clue how he'll react. I'll give it a try though" he gave him a smile and bit on his sandwich.

"Hey… About what happened earlier…" he began.

"Uh, yeah." Leo said as he put down the sandwich and sat up "I'd better be going."

"Sit." Raph said holding his hand on the table, forcing him to sit back on. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong. I mean you look really bad."

"Look Raph, it's nothing. Let go." Leo tried to escape his strong grip, with no result.

Raph held him tighter "First you'll tell me what's your problem and then you're going anywhere you want," he demanded for an answer.

"Since when you care for me?" Leo spat, "oh… did you forget you left us in the middle of a fight, _Raphael_?" the leader hissed angrily.

"I'm your brother, Leo! How couldn't I care for you?" Raph said, loosening his grip. He knew he had chosen a bad time to make questions. "Just go." he set him free and watched as he walked to their father's room.

"Watcha you watching Mikey?" he said as he sat next to him with a sigh.

"Ah, nothing for the moment. Do you know any channel that has anything good?"

"Nah, let's just play video games." The red-masked turtle said as he walked where they kept them.

"Sweet!" Mikey smiled. "I vote for the Walking Dead."

"I don't think it has a co-op mode. What about Portal 2?" Raph said as he pulled out the game.

"YES!" Mikey handed his brother a remote and got one for himself "Let's go" he said as he pressed the 'Play' button.

* * *

"Come in, my son."

Leo pulled the door open and closed it behind him "You wanted to talk to me"

"Yes. Sit." The rat said.

"So… what for?" he actually knew what he wanted him for, he knew it wasn't for good, although he wanted to give himself an illusion, hoping it will be easier.

"You disappointed me, Leonardo," Splinter said.

_For the first time, _Leo thought. "I know." He looked at his bandaged legs, he couldn't face him "I- I didn't know what I was doing. I mean, seeing Raph suffering… I just couldn't watch him like that. I'm sorry, Sensei."

"You knew you were all grounded, still you took Raphael out, risking not only your life but his as well. You got hurt, and he'll be lucky if his infection doesn't grow further. If you've been killed, Donatello and Michelangelo wouldn't go on. This team needs all of its members. Mostly, you, Leonardo, you're their leader."

Leo sighed, "It's all my fault, I know… I promise you it won't happen again."

"Good," Splinter placed a paw on his shoulder "You may go."

"Hai Sensei" Leo bowed, got up, and walked out of the room.

"No, no, no, no, watch it Raph! You killed me!" Leo heard Mikey complaining as he walked to the hall.

"Don't get in my way and I won't kill you!" Raph yelled "The turret Mikey, THE TURRET!"

"Hey guys, what are you playing?" the leader asked as he walked to the kitchen to get his sandwich.

"Oh hi, hi Leo." Raph said without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Hm, Portal?" Leo swallowed a bit.

"Portal 2" Mikey corrected him "DIE!" he yelled sending the turret into the acid pool.

"Mikey, do you mind continuing on your own? I wanna talk to Leo."

"Not really. You always kill me. _On purpose_." Mikey deactivated the co-op mode and entered the single player one.

Raph dragged Leo upstairs, to his room. "We need to talk," he began, sitting on the floor, Leo sat on the bed heavily.

"Raph, I told you I' not gonna speak. Whatever you do." Leo turned his sight away. "You don't wanna know, anyway."  
"What? You've lost it? First you're telling me it's important, second it has to do with me." Raph crossed his legs and put his hands on the floor, leaning forwards "You must tell me."

"I won't" the blue-masked turtle closed his eyes. "I- I can't…"

"So this is how you wanna play it huh? Okay, I can handle this." Raph said as he stood up and left the room.

* * *

**23:00 pm**

Leo walked t his room, letting out a tired yawn. He sat on his bed and slipped out his elbow and kneepads, unstrapped his belt, untied his mask and got under his blankets. The second he closed his eyes he felt someone else in the room. He laid on his side and looked around. And then he saw him, in left corner of the room; Raph was sitting on the top of a pillow pile. Leo flipped the switch on. "Raph? What are you doing in here?"

"Waiting for you to fall asleep," Raph stretched.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Nope." He said as he laid on the pile "I'm not disturbing you."

"Please, Raph. Go to bed." Leo begged with his head under his pillow "Let me sleep"

"My door's shut." Raph replied

"Go sleep on the couch!" his older brother pulled away his pillow and leaned on his elbow "I don't care what you're gonna do, but leave me _alone_."

The hotheaded ninja let out a soft growl "Fine" he got up and headed downstairs. He wasn't going to sleep, no; he'd just stay down until Leo fell asleep. Then, he'll go up and watch him. He knew it would be difficult to get in the room without him waking up; even the door opening could wake him up if it creaked. _ Fair enough, _Raph thought as he switched on the TV. He changed the channels, one over the other, trying to find anything to watch. It'd take at least an hour for Leo to be fully asleep. He had to wait. He turned his eyes to Donnie's lab; light was coming under the door. As usually, the inventor was still up, fixing stuff. _Does he ever get tired? _Raph wondered. _How long is he staying up every night, anyway? _

For a moment he thought of checking on him, but the next second he waved this thought away. What he'll say if he saw him up so late? He didn't have an excuse, and of course, he wasn't going to tell him what he was going to do. There was no way he'd let him up if he knew. So he waited, although his eyes where heavy. He fought to stay awake, but he realized he couldn't even understand what was going on this wicked splatter show that was playing on the TV. It felt like… he was losing connection for seconds. _What did Donnie say about this? _

_**If it you're too tired and you still stay up, your brain loses some things for a couple of seconds. It's kinda like blacking out, but just for five or six seconds. You'll most likely notice this when you're watching TV. **_His brother's words echoed in his head. "Right" he muttered. He walked to the kitchen and carefully dragged out a basin. He filled it to the top with cold water. Once he was done, he placed it on the table, took a deep breath, and put his head in. He blew as much air as he could out of his lungs. He didn't know if this was going to work but… he had to try. He needed to find what was wrong with Leo. Without knowing how, he was suspicious it had to do with nightmares.

"_Raph?" _he heard Donnie from inside the water. He pulled himself up, and breathed deeply, trying to get more air. He shivered as his wet mask tails stuck on his shoulder.

"Yes?" he finally said.

"What are you doing?" Donnie asked, crossing his hands on his chest "Trying to kill yourself or what?"

"Nothing like this. I was um… refreshing. Yeah, I was refreshing myself." Raph gave him a fake smile.

"You won't sleep if you keep doing this." Donnie pulled away the basin and handed him a towel. "Dry yourself and then go get some rest."

"I don't rea- " he bit his tongue, trying to shut himself up "I think you're the one who should be getting some sleep. How many nights you've spent with barely any sleep?"

"I have a reason at least!" Donnie said as he turned his back and walked to his lab "Do whatever you want then."

"Uh" Raph sighed and shove his head once again in the basin.

After a few times he felt like he could stay awake for two nights. He sat on the couch and grabbed the remote, searching for a good horror movie. He was really in the mood for watching a splatter one, but he couldn't find anything. He finally sat up, and headed to Leo's room as silently as he could. He peeked into his room carefully and without making a noise he sat on the pillow pile. He didn't dare to move an inch, knowing something that wouldn't wake the others up, would make Leo jump out of bed and almost decapitate him. He knew, because they've tried. Back sometime; Leo had caught a really bad cold. Raph made the mistake to bring him food while he was sleeping. Once he heard him, the leader launched him in ninja mode, bringing the tip of the katana on Raph's throat. Luckily Leo was skilled enough and didn't press any further. If he did so, he'd be slashed be now. Even with a high fever, he seemed he could defend himself. Actually pretty good. Raph held still and watched, waiting for any unusual sign.

**Leo's POV.**

_Water._

_Tons of water._

_A waterfall._

_Red mask tails._

_HELP!_

_They were falling. Falling in a deep, black pit._

_More water. _

_He dove._

_Red water. Blood._

_Something was pulling him down. _

_He couldn't reach the surface; he had no air left in him. _

_The world started blacking out._

"_Leo! Leo, wake up!" a voice echoed in his head. He fought to open his eyes, but something was holding him back._

_He couldn't wake up. _

"_I'm sorry… for everything"_

_Then the world sank under his feet. _

Leo snapped out of his nightmare with a sharp gasp, struggling for air.

"Leo! You okay bro?" Raph held his hands tightly.

"Yes… I- I'm fine. I just… had a dream." Leo replied shakily.

"What kind of dream made you wake up like that?" Raph cocked an eyebrow.

"Raph, I'm good. Everyone sees… bad things. It's nothing." Leo tried to avoid getting in this conversation again. "Go to sleep. You look really tired."

_Who says I'm not? _Raph asked himself_, I've been up for 3 hours. _"Kay, then" he walked over the pile and curled in the blankets. He couldn't help himself; he was tired. And this pile was way to good for him. _So warm.. And…_ he yawned lazily…_comfortable… _he closed his eyes and relaxed. It really didn't take long for him to fall asleep. All this waiting had exhausted him. He slowly gave in to the darkness and slipped in a world of dreams.

* * *

**The next morning…**

Raph woke up with a delicious smell in front of his nose that forced him to open his eyes.

"Good morning, Raph!" Mikey smiled as he waved the plate in front of him "You hungry?"

"Heck yeah!" his older brother said pulling himself up "Give it to me"

"There ya go," Mikey handed him the toast. "You'll love it."

"Wow, that's good!" Raph commented as he chewed on it. "Where's Leo?"

"Oh, he's downstairs training with Donnie. You want me to tell him something?"

"No, no, thanks. I'll talk to him myself," the red-masked ninja said. "Go downstairs, I'll catch up with you."

"Okay then, Raph." Mikey walked out of the room.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the dojo…**

"Ow!" Leo hissed as he failed to avoid his brother's staff for the sixth time "Take it easy Donnie, you trying to kill me?"

"Leo, what are you talking about?" Donnie asked, "I'm not going hard on you, we're training like we did yesterday and one week before and so on."

"Yame!" the rat commanded as he walked to them.

"Yeah, but.." Leo rubbed his upper arm. "I don't know. Maybe…Maybe I need some rest."

Donnie placed the back of his hand on his brother's forehead "No, you don't have a fever. You okay?"

"What troubles you, my son?" Splinter asked.

"It's nothing, Sensei. I just didn't sleep well. That's all."

"Then you may have some rest." He turned his eyes upstairs. "Where's Raphael?"

_Oh, him. _Leo told to himself_. Thanks a lot, Raph. _"He's probably sleeping."

"No, he's not." Mikey said walking in. "He's having breakfast."

"Will he be late?" Donnie asked.

"Nah, he said he'd catch up with us as he's finished." Mikey grabbed his nun chucks. "Well… While Leo's sleeping…"

"Don't do anything." Leo walked upstairs "Like last time"

"Combat?" Donnie said with a knowing smirk.

"Combat."

"Hatzime!" Splinter said as he sat and watched them.

* * *

**Leo's room**

"Leo, I was coming right now. What is it?" Raph placed the plate on his lap.

"Donnie sent me to sleep. He says I need more rest." Leo slipped under his blankets.

"Yeah, with all those _dreams_..." Raph teased him.

"Would you knock it off?"

"Okay, fine. Training session, sir. Going." Raph laughed sarcastically walking out of the room.

Leo sat up on the bed. "I can't…" he buried his face in his pillow "They're just nightmares. None of them real. We're all fine. Hah, see, everyone's here."

* * *

"Yeah… Now who am I going to train with?" Raph crossed his arms on his chest, looking down at Mikey.

"What Raph, is it too difficult to beat me?" his younger brother laughed.

"Oh. You forgot." The ninja pulled out his sais "I can make you remember." A smile grew on his face.

"Well, it will be easier for you. I have to be careful not to hit you in the face."

"Oh well." Raph spun the weapons in his hands to redirect them. "I'll be fine."

"Hatzime!"

The brothers began fighting. Raph easily dodged all of his brother's moves, but there was a thing he was missing. He couldn't get used at the lack of the sound Leo's katanas did when they met his sais. Combat without him was.. different. He'd missed it. It had been high time they sparred together. Suddenly, he pulled himself out of his thoughts and blocked the staff with one sai. "Enough for today," he said.

"Oh, come on, you can do better than that!" Donnie dared him.

"Yes, I can." With a spin of his wrist, he sent his brother's weapon to the floor "And I just did."

"Yame!"

The brothers kneeled in front of their father. Raph looked up to him." Sensei, I was hoping to go for a walk. In the sewers. I have many things in my mind."

"You may, if this will help you." Splinter said.

"Ooh! Take me with you!" Mikey squeaked. "Pleeeeeease!"

"I'd rather go on my own. Sometime maybe, okay?" Raph placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Uh. Okay." Mikey turned to Donnie "Hey Donnie, wanna see something on TV?"

"Yeah, why not. Let's see the schedule." Donnie grabbed the small booklet.

"Okay you guys, see ya!" Raph walked out of the lair.

"Bye!" the two brothers said in unison.

* * *

Many hours passed, but neither Raph nor Leo showed up.

"The heck, is he still sleeping?" Mikey wondered. "And where's Raph? He said he wouldn't be gone for too long."

"I don't know Mikey. Maybe we should call him." Donnie said grabbing his T-Phone.

"Hey.." a tired voice said "Where's Raph?"

"He went for a walk." Mikey turned to him "He'll be back soon."

Leo felt a shiver running down his spine. "He- He left?" he felt like losing the whole world under his feet. He placed his hand on the wall, trying to stay up.

"Leo, are you okay? You're.. White!" Donnie set him on the couch.

"No, no, no. It's not possible." He hid his head in his hands. "When did he left?"

"It was early. Around 12 in the morning." Mikey said and put his hand on his shoulder. "Leo.. He's fine. I mean c'mon, you know him! He'll be back from mom-"

"I have to go." Leo cut him before he could finish his sentence.

"Lie down! Look at you, you're like six shades paler!" Donnie refused to let him go anywhere.

"Let go!" Leo pulled away his hand. "I _must_ find him!"

"Leo!" Mikey tried to catch up with him, with no result. The calm leader they knew wasn't the one they were looking at. They were looking at a panicked brother who -for no certain reason- was now on the run for Raph.

Leo's heart was pounding in his chest. He didn't know where his brother was, he didn't know how, but _he had_ to find him. _The nightmares. They must've been some short of…_

_Visions._

* * *

**Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN the suspense! XD**

**Keep reading!**


	9. Chapter 9: Your worst nightmare

**Ta daaaah! **

**Inspiration/Uploading spree! :D (Call it whatever you want :3)**

**Thank you all for the support and the reviews! **

**I wuv you! ^ ω ^**

**I don't own anything I don't care I'm happy bye xD**

* * *

"Raph!" Leo cried. He stopped, waiting for a response. Silence. Just the sounds of the water flowing down the sewers. He began running again, hoping he was just worried. Hoping the nightmares was nothing but this. He couldn't help it though.

He had a bad feeling about Raph missing for so long. He stopped for a second; to catch his breath "Wait…" he said lifting his eyes up, "tunnel 945!"

He somehow had to get there. Fast. Otherwise… He didn't even want to think what'd happen. He resumed his running, heading towards the scene in his dream. He couldn't even tell how fast he was running, in about ten minutes he was there halfway. He fastened his running even more. Although he was panting pretty badly, he kept running, even faster. It was life or death. He couldn't do differently. He was getting closer. He could feel it.

* * *

_**Tiny A/N: If you wanna be soaked in tears, open YT on a new tab, type "Shattered" and enjoy :3**_

_**It was really beautiful when I did it myself. Powerful 3**_

* * *

When suddenly, he froze in his place. "Oh my…" he felt his heart stopping in the sight of his brother, lying there still, bleeding. "Raph!" he ran to him, the water splashing under his feet. He quickly checked for his pulse. He was alive, but… he hadn't much time left if he didn't do anything. There was a gigantic gash in the inside of his upper arm. Leo knew what that meant. He hadn't more than three minutes or less. "Raph, can you- can you hear me?" he asked

"L- Leo?" Raph turned to him, his voice barely higher than a whisper "Is this you?"

"Yes, Raph. Hold on. I'm taking you home." Leo dragged him on his knees. He tied the bandages from his wrists tightly on Raph's arm; they immediately soaked red with blood. "We need more" Leo's hands were shaking wildly as he untied the bandages from his wounds and tied them around the spot. He hoped it'd be enough to stop the blood till they get home. "Hopefully –hopefully t-this will buy you some time."

"I'm… cold..." Raph said holding his brother's hand, the flame in his green eyes was fading away. "Will I…die?"

"No, no! Raph, don't do this to me!" Leo begged. He took him in his arms. He didn't know if he had run faster ever before. They were in the lair in less than a minute. Plus he was carrying his brother. And Raphael, he weighted about 180 pounds. He had never managed to lift him before. Leo looked down at his brother, _Hold on. You can't give up now! _

"Leo…" Raph muttered. "The blood… won't… stop…" Leo felt his grip loosening.

"Raph, NO! Don't fall asleep! Look, we- we're here!" he held his hand tighter. He could feel his life slipping through his hands. And he knew he couldn't go on without him. No one would. "HELP!" he called as he jumped in the lair "DONNIE!"

The purple-masked turtle got out from the lab, Mikey behind him. "Leo! What happened?"

"No time for this! I'll explain you later!" Leo carried him to the table.

Splinter ran to the lab and bumped on Mikey who fell in his arms sobbing "Raph's… He's…" he hugged his father tightly.

The rat patted his shell "How did this happen?" he asked, trying to stay calm. Even if he looked like he was, no. He was his son, he was actually terrified, but… he was the one that would keep them together in such times.

"Donnie?" Raph called.

"Master Splinter, I need to stay with Leo." Donnie turned to Splinter.

The rat carried the youngest of the four out, leaving the rest of them in the lab.

"He's lost too much blood. And, you and Splinter are the ones that have his blood type. But we can't risk mixing Splinter's with his. We don't know what'd happen"

"Just hurry!" Leo held out his arm and slipped off the elbow pad.

Donnie took a needle and begun drawing out the blood. "You can go out if you want. He'll be fine." He said once he was done. "Hold on Raph. You'll be okay."

Leo gave another look at his brother on the table before he closed the door behind him. "Fight," he whispered as he left.

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

"Leonardo?"

"Hmph?"

"Don't you want to sit down?" the rat asked.

"No Sensei. I can't." Leo kept pacing in front of his brother's lab nervously.

"Will he be okay?" Mikey coughed back a sob.

"I'm sure. Donatello will take good care of him," Splinter comforted him. "Don't worry my sons. He's in good hands."

Leo cracked his knuckles anxiously "I need some air."

"Go, if you feel like this. It will clear your mind."

"Thank you, Sensei" Leo left the lair, heading topside.

* * *

**Topside…**

Leo jumped heavily from rooftop to rooftop. He couldn't believe what was happening, _Why can't we have normal lives? Just… For one day. _He stopped and slammed his fist onto the cement wall with a desperate growl. He slipped on the wall and turned his eyes to the night sky, full of stars. Soon tears blinded him. He just… couldn't handle this anymore. The few last months their lives were going totally wrong. He closed his eyes and let his tears wash away his pain. "Why?" he muttered coughing back a sob. "Why us?" he pulled his knees to his chest and hid his head on his arms on them.

"If I lose you…" he ran his fingers over the light green line on his thigh "That's all I've left from you." He finally got up and stood in the edge of the building. "Don't… Don't do this to me, Raph. I need you." He wrapped his arms around his body.

"We all do."

"Hard times down there, huh?" a familiar voice asked from above.

Leo spun around and drew out his katanas. He already knew who it was. And he wasn't happy. "Karai" he hissed as he watched her jumping off the water tank.

"Missed me?" she laughed.

"Why should I?" he walked away from the ledge. She had once broken his trust. And he'd learned his lesson. She could leave him die, without having any guilt's. She broke his trust, and his heart, all at once.

"_I… I trusted you!"_

"_I know! That's messed up, right?!" _the last words they ever said that night echoed in his head. The words she used to make a part of his world collapse.

"What do you want?" he held out one of his swords defensively. And then he realized. _She didn't reach for her ninjato even once. Maybe she- no, _Leo cut off himself_, She left us helpless._

"I'm not here to fight." Karai eventually said and stood in the edge of the building.

"Then, what?" Leo wondered still not approaching her.

"Oh, I was just passing by when I saw you. Where are your brothers?"

"It's not your business, anyways. You tried to kill me," he snapped.

"I don't regret anything." She walked to him "Not even this." Before Leo realized, she dug a needle in his arm. "If I were you," she whispered in his ear "I would step away from that ledge."

Leo gasped in surprise finding himself in the edge of the abyss beneath him "What'd you.." before he could complete his sentence, the world began spinning, the floor gave space beneath his feet. With a massive try, he pulled himself back, and fell on the floor, trying to regain his sight. The last thing he saw was Karai's smile as she looked down to him.

The darkness swallowed him in seconds.

"Oh, too bad daddy Shredder wanted me to kill you." She brought her sword in his throat "In an instance." She smiled as she put the ninjato back in her belt, "But, I'm going to do this my way" she kneeled next to the unconscious ninja and shove a tiny chip into his shoulder "If you only knew how much you're helping, Leo."

* * *

**Short chap, I know, but...**

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! ****(for once again) XD**

**I died thousands of time while writing this! xD**


	10. Chapter 10: Closer than you ever thought

**Yes, it's here! :D**

**This chapter hasn't any action, but you needed your heat to calm down for a bit.**

**...I don't want you to die x3**

**And blah blah bla y'know, boring stuff, they're not mine and this goes on and on...**

* * *

Karai walked in the lair, her armor clinked softly as she kneeled down to her father. The man turned around and looked down at her "Did you find him?"

"Yes father." A smile grew on her face, knowing his satisfaction once he knew the news.

"I want to believe this time you took care of this."

"Even better," she stood up, sure for her win this time.

"Explain," he said as he walked to her.

"Leonardo is now carrying a microchip on him. Once he gets to their place we'll be able to track them down. We just have to wait."

The Shredder placed a hand on her shoulder "Excellent, Karai."

* * *

Leo woke up with a sharp pain in his shoulder, and a ringing sound in his head. He groaned in pain as he reached for his phone laying a few feet away from him. "Yes?" he said weakly.

"Leo? Where are you?" Donnie was in the other end of the line "Everything okay?"

Leo left out another groan "I… I met _her_"

"What did she do to you? Are you hurt?" his brother sounded worried.

"She… drugged me… I can't see why but… Everything hurts." He placed his hand on his shoulder "How's Raph?"

"He'll make it. He's asleep for now." Donnie stopped for a second "She drugged you?"

"Uh, yeah…" Leo rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay, listen.. The anesthesia isn't worn off yet. You'd better wait for a while until you feel better. Still, come home walking; don't wander around up there. You might get dizzy and fell off some building. If the dose isn't too big, 15 minutes are enough."

"Mkay…" he muttered as he hung up. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Looking around was the worst thing he could do. Everything was blurry and spinning around him. "How… am I supposed… to go home like that?" he sighed. He couldn't stand on his feet, he couldn't even feel them. He just wanted to go home and be next to Raph, to tell him everything's gonna be fine. But he couldn't. The world was spinning around him. There was no chance he could walk even three feet. So he waited. He actually hoped he'd fall asleep; the pain was too much for him at this time.

**10 minutes later…**

Leo opened his eyes and carefully got up. He felt better, but he wasn't going to risk going from the rooftops. He jumped down, and made his way to the closest manhole. Most of his pain had faded away, but the pain on his left shoulder was still there, burning. He felt really grateful when he realized the manhole he jumped in was really close to the lair. He smiled, without knowing he was taking place in Shredder's plan. He tiredly jumped over the bars in the entrance of the lair. He walked to the couch and tossed himself on it. The pain had exhausted him. So many things were going on.

"Leonardo?" his father sat next to him "Donatello told me what happened. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, short of. I've been better," he held his shoulder "My shoulder's killing me."

"Shouldn't you tell him to check on you?"

"It's probably nothing. Where are the others?" Leo looked at the lab's door.

"Raphael is in your room. He's sleeping. Donatello said he'd keep an eye on him, Michelangelo is sleeping too."

"I'll go an eye on Raph. Then, I don't know, maybe I'll just have a nap."

"As you wish, my son." Splinter placed a paw on his good shoulder.

* * *

Leo slowly opened his room's door and looked in "Hey Donnie" he whispered, "So…how is he doing?"

"Fine, but he is badly hurt. Seems like he fell from somewhere high. He's broken five ribs, -luckily they didn't do any harm to his lungs- his left leg and his right elbow." He sighed "and his jaw got worse, he's gone through two surgeries."

Leo sat next to Raph "He's going through so many things… And so do I."

"Hey, what's up with your shoulder?" Donnie leaned over him.

"It's nothing, just a bruise. But it hurts."

"You must keep an eye on it. If it gets worse let me know, okay?"

"Sure. If you want, go get some rest, I'll stay with him." Leo gave his younger brother a smile.

"Thanks, Leo. I was actually hoping I could have a break when you come home."

"No problem." He cautiously laid on the pillow pile Raph had made, careful not to put any pressure on the aching spot. It must've been over half an hour since he was drugged and the pain was still the same. It felt like it was on fire; he just hoped it wasn't anything else.

* * *

**In the meantime…**

The young kunoichi was pacing in the lair inpatient, waiting for the signal. She knew her father could wait forever for this little "beep"; once he'd heard it, he'd sent all the Foot ninjas in the sewers, looking for Yoshi. But she couldn't wait. She wanted to prove herself; she wanted to take place in this battle; the faster, the better.

_Beep._

Her heart jumped back in its place. "We found them," she said as a smile grew on her face.

"We'll wait; we'll study the areas they move so they don't stand a chance. And then, we'll make the turtles a visit." The Shredder said as he flashed his talons.

* * *

Leo couldn't possibly get any sleep. It had been 2 hours he was spinning on the pile. His shoulder was burning, but that wasn't the first thing that worried him. He didn't dare to sleep, afraid that Raph could get worse. He eventually got up and sat next to him. He was still unconscious, and that's what was worrying him. He placed the back on his forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever. Hours ago he was literally two steps from death; if he wasn't there… He'd be dead by now. He shivered in this thought. He just couldn't imagine his life without him. He couldn't imagine his life with someone missing, but Raph was the closest to him. Since they were mutated, they were always together. Yes, they usually got into fights, they had arguments, but he was caring for him. When Karai broke him he was the one who helped him, and before this, he was the one who tried to make him see the truth; although his methods might be aggressive, he knew he couldn't do else way. It was Raph, and he couldn't change him. And that was what made him proud of his brother. He was unbreakable, and rarely stepped back. Even when it came to Splinter. He just hoped he'd wake up fast. There were so many things he wanted to tell him. He was hoping he was strong enough to have a quick and healthy recovery. He'd missed their sparring battles. He'd even missed their fights. He'd missed everything they did together. For a few minutes he stayed silent, the heart meter's sound filled the room. Donnie said he'd plugged it in "just in case" but he didn't like it. It made him feel like Raph was dying. And he couldn't bare that, but he had to, as much as he hated it.

"You have to be strong, Raphael," he said "And I know you will. Don't disappoint me."

* * *

**The next morning…**

Donnie walked in the room to check on Raph, as silently as he could. He prayed Leo was sleeping deeper than usual; he didn't want to get slashed, anyway.

"I'm awake already, you don't have to worry" he heard Leo saying as like he'd read his thoughts. He spun around to face him "Didn't you get _any_ sleep last night?"

"Barely…" Leo muttered, "I just couldn't."

"I told you, you don't have to worry. He's doing fine. He just needs good care and he'll return to his everyday activities sooner than you'll ever expect. You know he's strong enough to pull through this."

Leo looked towards his direction and sighed sadly. "Yeah… But… What if something goes wrong?"

"Like what?" Donnie said as he checked his vitals "He's doing great, considering he lost that much blood."

"I don't know… Everything can happen. And the bad is, everything happens to us."

"You can't change fate." Donnie put his hand on his shoulder "But… how did you know?"

"How did I know what?" Leo wondered.

"That he was in danger. Once we told you he left you almost fainted. Then you got up and left and in a few minutes you brought him home half dead."

"There are sometimes… You just know. I could feel it, something was wrong." Leo lied, he didn't want to tell him he saw a vision. He was scared. Scared because he saw it happening and he couldn't do anything. Scared because he knew he'd see something again. And he'd be unable to do anything.

"Yeah, but you knew where to find him, didn't you?" Donnie was now growing suspicious.

"I just knew."

"Okay… I'll be downstairs if you need me"

Leo promised himself he wouldn't go anywhere until Raph awakens. He wanted to be there when he did.

"Leonardo?" Splinter walked in his room. "Why don't you come downstairs, some training will do good to you."

"Hai, Sensei, but… I want to be here when he wakes up. There are things I want to tell him." He placed a hand on his shoulder "Plus… My shoulder is still aching. Not as bad as it did yesterday, but I can't lift my swords. Maybe it'll be fine in a few days," he added.

"As you wish, just don't give up on your training. The fact you're a ninja doesn't means you don't need further training. As long as we keep our title, we have to improve our skills. We blend in with the environment around us."

"Hai Sensei." Leo gave him a small smile "Don't worry, I'll keep on training."

"I know you will" the rat smiled back as he walked out of the room.

* * *

"Hey Leo, want something to eat?" Mikey walked in the room with a plate full of food.

"Thanks Mikey, I'm not hungry." Leo said looking down at the floor.

"Aren't you tired? Donnie said you're not sleeping… at all. You can't go on like this." Mikey sat on the floor

"I can't… It's like if I fall asleep I'm gonna lose him."

"It's been two days, Leo! You need rest!" Mikey gave him the plate "and food. You're not eating anything!" he gave his brother a worried look.

"I'll be fine." Leo sighed heavily.

"Look at you, you're not fine!" Mikey spat. " You've already lost like, 8 pounds!"

"Yeah, so?" the leader turned his eyes to his brother.

"So, you'll be the one to die if you keep going that way!" Mikey paused "… April's here. She said she wanted to talk to you."

"I'm fine with that." Leo glanced at Raph "let her in."

"I'll leave you two alone then." Mikey said as he exited the room.

"Leo?" April asked walking in carefully.

Leo turned his eyes to her "Yes?"

"The others told me what happened. The said you saved him the last second."

"Please don't remind me of that day," Leo closed his eyes. "We nearly lost him… Can you imagine that? He - he was dying in my arms and… If I wasn't there… He'd be…"

April threw her arm around his shoulders and pulled him close to her "There's nothing to worry about now. He's strong, you know it. He'll fight, with all his strength."

"You weren't there… He was scared… He looked at me and… he asked me if he'd-" he felt his eyes flooding up with tears again; he took two quick breaths trying to hold them back "he doesn't deserve to be in such pain…"

"Like you do? Don't do this to yourself, Leo." she said patting his shell "he's safe now, and nothing bad can happen to anyone of you. What did Donnie say?"

"He said he's strong enough and he'd be back to normal soon."

"See? Donnie's such a good doctor, he can't be wrong. Don't worry." She gave him a comforting smile and got up.

"If you need to talk I'm here."

"Thanks."

* * *

**Meanwhile in Shredder's lair…**

"What is it?" Dogpound asked leaning over her.

"He hasn't moved since he got there," Karai pointed at the red dot on the screen and frowned "there's no way he got rid of the chip, it's shoved in him."

"Isn't there any chance he's dead?"

"If that's the case, the plan got messed up. Father won't be happy. I've promised him it will work; he'll go on and on for me not killing him when I had the chance. We'll wait a couple of days… Then, we can try attacking them in the lair, but they'd be able to escape. Unless…" a smile grew on her face.

"Unless we trap them in there." The dog finished her sentence.

"Yes," Karai slammed her laptop shut and got up "and there goes plan b."

* * *

**More dramatic effects! xD**

**Stay tuned~!**


	11. Chapter 11: Nightmares

**Whoop whoop, guess who's back!**

**[ WARNING: Death - Also this gets really dark _extremely_ fast ]**

**Blame my brain for making me feel so Halloween - ish at the middle of the freaking summer x3**

**What doez I do guise? Does I change the rating to M? _ **

**Halp.**

* * *

5.30am

The ninja was still laying on the pillow pile, staring with bloodshot eyes at his unconscious brother, waiting for any sign of movement, his mind racing.

How long would this take?

Would Raph make it through this, or would he die, leaving the rest of them to carry on knowing he's gone?

Soon exhaustion took over him, forcing him to close his eyes and drift away to sleep, forgetting his dreams were now nightmares.

* * *

_Well… It was about time you ever did something useful, _a familiar voice reached his ears. Moments after, a dark silhouette appeared in his vision field, holding in its hand something that looked like a sword – a very recognizable one.

_A ninjato._

Leo felt his heart begin to slam in his chest, as the figure got closer, when he realized it was _running_ towards him.

Before he could even react the shadow launched it self towards him, sword held out, ready to strike.

The next second he felt the ground beneath him disappear, letting him drop in what seemed like an endless fall.

"_You let them down, Leo", _the soft voice echoed_. "You failed them."_

"I never did!" the turtle yelled in top of his lungs yet his voice was lost in the darkness

"_Are you sure?"_

He looked down, and just the very moment he was about to hit the floor, he was pulled straight back up, thrown in a room so bright all he could see was white.

He placed his palm over his eyes, trying to protect them from the blinding light – it was like he was standing in the middle of a soccer field, full of spotlights.

"_Are you sure you did the right thing?" _the voice came back, sending chills down his spine. Instinctively, he reached for his katanas, just to realize they were gone.

"_Take a look at your handiwork." _The voice purred with an audible smile.

Suddenly the air filled with the screams of his brothers, coming from every direction. The images of their slaughtered bodies flashed before his eyes, making a cry of despair escape his throat as he bolted towards every possible direction frantically calling out their names. As his eyes got used to the light, the form of his youngest ninja appeared less than six feet in front of him, causing him to fasten his running.

He plopped down breathing heavily next to him

"Easy Mikey" Leo reached a hand out to his brother "Everything's gonna be –"

He gasped in horror as the nun chunk wielding ninja disappeared as soon as he was touched, in front of the leader's very eyes.

"_Is this really worth trying?"_ this time the voice sounded closer than ever before – and as she rested the tip of the sword in his neck, he realized.

She was standing behind him.

As he frantically spun around to face no one, a sarcastic laugh reached him "Look what you've done." She chuckled slightly as more of the terrific images flashed before his eyes.

"_You did this, Leo. It is all your fault." _ This time the voice was sharp, leaving no space for anyone to talk back.

"No. No, you're… YOU'RE LYING!" he finally managed to call out, pulling himself away from the voice.

"_Are those lying, Leo?"_ The Kunoichi formed in front of him, walking to where he was, toying with the sword. She lifted her eyes to him, getting dangerously closer; a wild grin stretched across her lips. Within seconds, she threw herself at him, the tip of the sword aiming straight at his chest.

* * *

**Note: I will shortly be leaving for summer camp, so there possibly will be another chappie before I leave, and then I'm off to the camp but you're probably used to it by now u / u**

**But yeah, that's all for now c:**

**Please don't kill me for this chapter, I just wanted to focus more on the nightmares.**

**K?**

**K :3**


End file.
